1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette changer and is more particularly concerned with a combination cassette changer and recording machine in which the changer will feed successive cassettes to a recording machine while discharging the previously inserted cassette in response to signals. The assembly is particularly useful as a remote control dictating machine which may be actuated from one or a plurality of remote control switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, recording machines, using enclosed reels of magnetic tape known as cassettes, have been used, extensively. Usually, the cassette is manually inserted and removed from the cassette receiving cavity or pocket.
Some attempts have been made to make machines which will substitute one tape recording medium for the next. Such machines usually are complicated and expensive. To the best of our knowledge, none are capable of substituting one cassette for the next in a machine of the type having a pivoted cradle which receives the cassette in a pocket.
The Applicants are aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to such prior art machines, 3,620,385, 3,677,555, 3,650,413, 3,690,587, 3,656,705.